Haunted Mansion 3
Haunted Mansion 3 is a featured level by kirbypwnage. It currently has more than 5,500,000 plays, and a rating of 4.19 from over 7,000 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. This is the third level in kirbypwnage's Haunted Mansion series. Gameplay You start off in the mansion with an open wooden door behind you. When you go down the hall, black text will appear that says "Sure you don't wanna be friends?" and the Irresponsible Dad's son from Haunted Mansion 2 will come running towards you from the door with a Blade Weapon. At the end of the hall, the floor breaks and you can either fall down into a mine or continue forward out of the house. Continuing out of the House You come to a hole outside that opens when you jump over it. You can either fall into the hole or continue forward. If you fall into the hole you jump over some pink spider-like creatures before joining the path that is taken when you fall through the broken floor in the house. Otherwise you climb up a hill where Slenderman appears next to a tree, before passing over a wedding pavilion and coming to the shaft of the pink elevator that you take when you follow the alternate routes by falling through the holes mentioned earlier. Falling into the Hole If you fall into the hole in the floor of the house you fall into a mine with a rose on the ground. You then jump over some pink spider-like creatures before coming to a hole with a sign saying "Deepest Mines>." You can either jump over the hole or fall into it. If you fall into the hole you stumble down some steep passageways before landing in a pile of bones. A giant pink monster starts charging towards you, so you quickly move forward and jump over a Greek Pillar before either getting into a Gold elevator that takes you up to the upper mines or bypassing another pink spider-like creature before getting into a silver elevator which takes you up to the pink elevator which takes you to the surface. Likewise, if you jump over the hole to the deepest mines a pink tentacled monster falls from the mine's ceiling and runs after you. You outrun the monster by jumping over the shaft of the gold elevator that you take if you fall into the hole to the "deepest mines," and then you jump over another pink spider-like creature before coming to a pink tube-like substance with a dead man inside. The substance drops the dead man onto the floor, and then you continue past the shaft of the silver elevator which you take by falling down the hole to the "deepest mines." Another pink tube-like substance drops a dead man onto the ground, and then you enter a pink elevator which takes you to the surface. Leaving the Pink Elevator After you leave the pink elevator (or pass by its shaft if you went out of the house), you enter another house where you travel through a hallway before coming across a stairway which lowers when you travel under it. You get up the stairway, and then a pink tube-like substance drops a pink humanlike monster which starts chasing you down the hallway. You come up another stairway and then finish the level with a token, which takes you into a black hole with you looking at a stairway heading upwards with the message "Part 4?" inscribed in blood. Trivia *''Haunted Mansion 2'' and Haunted Mansion 4 are also featured, the first one, however, is not. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 4.28.11 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 6.28.17 PM.png|The little boy falling down and dying. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 6.28.41 PM.png|Breaking out of the mansion. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 6.29.07 PM.png|Under the second entrance to the cave. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 6.29.27 PM.png|Going into the deepest mines. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 6.29.56 PM.png|Getting chased by the 'bone monster'. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.13.02 PM.png|Entering one of the elevators. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.13.53 PM.png|On top of the second elevator. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.14.40 PM.png|Exiting the cave. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2012